


In My Dreams

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: So this is a little something to make up for missing my 12 days of CSmas (I was sick and now I'm away for the holidays) this is a  little short AU oneshot based roughly on the song 'in my dreams' by Ruth B, enjoy!





	

Emma promised herself a night off so she decided to have a girls night in the local club, she walked through the door and the lights were going crazy and the music was blaring and honestly this club was a mess so Emma decided to head to the bar before her friends arrived. 

Emma took a seat and a guy on the opposite side caught her eye, he was wearing a red checkered shirt which happened to be her favourite colour, she noticed he was also looking at her, almost smouldering and she couldn't seem to break the eye contact that was until the bartender interrupted her and asked what she wanted. 

"Uhh.. just a rum and coke please" Emma said with a smile. 

"Let me get this" came a voice from beside her, it was her handsome stranger now she was able to look at him up close, he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and a strong jawline which was covered in a light stubble, he was hot and she definitely couldn't deny it. 

"Uh thanks" Emma said as she turned to him. 

"No worries love" he smiled then walked away but Emma noticed that he had left a napkin with his number on it, no name just his phone number. She stuffed it into her jacket pocket and looked around but the guy wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

The rest of the night was over in a matter of hours for Emma, she said goodnight to her friends and walked out to her car. On her way home she couldn't help but smile to herself when she thought of her stranger but she shook herself out of it, she promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone break her heart again and he was just some guy she didn't know, she couldn't like him she didn't even know his name for god sake. 

That night Emma dreamt about him, they were a couple and they were married and had kids Emma was the happiest she had ever been but of course this was a dream and it meant nothing. Nothing at all. But it all felt so real almost as if this were the life she was living instead of being a single mom who was having problems with her ex. 

When she awoke in the morning she had a shower and got ready for work, the usual boring routine. Just as she was about to leave the house she reached into her pocket and pulled out the napkin with her strangers number on, she then hesitantly pulled out her phone and stood there contemplating wether to call him, would it seem like she's desperate? 'Screw it' she thought, she took a deep breath and dialled the number. 

He picked up almost immediately "hello" his voice deep and his accent heavy. 

"Oh hi sorry did I wake you?" Emma asked. 

"No, it quite alright. If you don't mind me asking but who is this?" Asked hot stranger guy. 

"Uh my name is Emma Swan, we met briefly at a club last night, you brought my drink I was the blonde who couldn't stop staring at you" Emma said blushing slightly to herself. 

"Ohh right my gorgeous blonde stranger" she smiled at that "I've been waiting for you to call" 

"You have?" 

"Yeah.. does that sound desperate?" He asked. 

Emma chuckled "no, not at all. So stranger you gonna tell me you're name? Assuming you have one"

He laughed down the phone "its Jones, Killian Jones"

"Well Jones, I'd very much like to see you again if you're up for it?" Emma asked. 

"I happily accept Miss Swan" 

After that conversation they went on so many dates Emma couldn't even count them, on their 3 year anniversary he proposed and of course Emma said yes, they went on to have two beautiful children as well as Henry and Emma was eternally grateful for that awful nightclub because without it she wouldn't have met the love of her life.


End file.
